If Walnut Grove Never Died
by animalsingerdancerlover
Summary: Includes time travel, people who died are alive and well, and a new generation. Rating may or may not go up, depending on how the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Walnut Grove. Wanda and Annabella, Willie, Rachel, Albert, and Sylvia's daughters, were racing eachotherto the end of the road where they part their ways to their , Willie's daughter, looked exactly like her father. Annabella, Albert's daughter, looked exactly like her father as well.

The girls also acted like their fathers; Wanda being slightly clumsy and not a very good fighter, Annabella being fierce if she needed to be and confident.

As the girls reached the end of the path, Wanda shouted, "I won!" She and Annabella laughed.

"Okay, but I'll beat you tomorrow. I gotta go home."

"So do I. See ya tomorrow." With that the two girls parted ways.

* * *

When Wanda got home, as usual, she was greeted by her father.

"Hey, Wandy." That was Willie's nickname for her.

"Hi, Papa. If it's alright with you, mama, and Annabella's parents can she come over Friday?"

"It's alright with me."

* * *

Annabella jumped into her father's outstretched arms when she got home. It was rare that he was home when she got home from school.

"Hiya Annie Bell, what's up?"

"Hi Pa! What are you doing home so early?"

"Mr. Hanson let everyone go home since we all finished our work early. How was school?"

"Great. Pa, can I go over to Wanda's if it's alright with her parents, you, and Ma?"

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Friday after school, Wanda and Annabella raced to the Oleson household to spend the night.

"We're going to have so much fun. I can't wait!" said Wanda as she was walking into her room with Annabella.

"Haven't you ever had a sleepover before?"

"Well, no. My papa's always busy, so is Mama, so when they get home their tuckered out. So they go straight to bed and go to sleep."

"Well, I'm honored to be part of your first sleepover." Both girls laughed. However, that night, Wanda will reveal something else.

* * *

Later that night, Wanda seemed distant. Annabella was starting to get worried about her five year old friend.

"Wanda, is something wrong?"

The girl hesitated but said, "Well, not really. It's just that...both my parents are always so busy, so they rarely, if ever, have time for me. It started after Papa  
started working at the mill. He has the longest hours there. And after Mama leaves the restaurant, she goes and helps Papa until he's finished."

Annabella was surprised. The six year old couldn't believe her five year old's own parents didn't have enough time for her. Her pa worked a lot too, and she saw him only sometimes, but, when he could, he always made time for her.

Wanda showed little tears in her eyes that threatened to fall.

"I'm gonna go get some popcorn." With that she left.

* * *

Rachel was cooking the popcorn for the girls when her daughter came down and sat on the sofa.

"Something wrong, Wanda?"

Her head snapped up, "Huh? Oh, no ma'am. I'm just waiting for the popcorn."

"Oh, well, it's ready now. Here." She handed the child the bowl while she muttered a 'thank you mama.'

* * *

Later that same night, Rachel was talking to Willie about the same thing Wanda told Annabella.

"Rachel, we've been over this before. I can't, and neither can you. We need every penny that we can get until this place is paid off."

"But, Willie, Wanda's only five years old. She needs to spend time with us, especially you."

"Well, like I said, I can't. And right now, I don't want to..."

The couple didn't know their daughter was hiding behinf the door listening. She only heard 'I don't want to.' She went out the back door and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Annabella woke up alone in the bed. Where was Wanda? She went downstairs and saw both of her parents.

"Goodmorning, Annabella."

"Mornin'. Have you two seen Wanda? She wasn't in bed."

"No."

Willie went outside to look for her while Annabella went back into the bedroom to see if Wanda left any sort of clue if she went far.

Annabella almost screamed after she read the note. She brought it downstairs and showed Wanda's parents.

Tears filled Rachel's eyes and Willie's widened.

"I'm going to get Albert and get him to help me find her. Annabella, you go on home." With that, Willie climbed onto his horse and rode toward Albert's house.

* * *

When Annabella got home, her father and Willie had already left. She was greeted by her mother.

"Oh, Annie! When you didn't come home with Willie I thought you went with her," cried Sylvia.

"No, ma, I didn't."

* * *

Albert and Willie stopped to give the horses a rest. When Willie hopped off and walked a few steps, he fell to his knees, crouched over, hugged himself, and cried.

Albert felt sorry for his long-time friend. He walked over and knelt down. "We'll find her. Don't worry, we will." Willie didn't listen. He got up, and walked away.

After an hour, the two men started their search again.

* * *

Surprisingly, they found Wanda crying behind a tree in a meadow, far away from home.

Willie ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He reached her and knelt down in front of her.

"Wanda?" he said breathlessly and crying. The girl looked up.

"Papa?" He nodded.

"Papa!" She jumped into her father's arms.

"I'm sorry! I'll never run away again! Please forgive me!" she cried.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. I'm here now. I've got you, you're safe," Willie said as he tried to calm her and himself down. They parted from eachother.

"Wanda, your mother and I read your note. I know that you were listening to our conversation last night. You didn't hear me finish my sentence. I said: I don't want to spend time with you because when I come home, I'm always in a bad mood because I'm tired, and I don't wann hurt your feelings. Now I see that I always was. Please forgive me and your mama."

"I do, Papa." the two hugged again. Willie and Wanda let their tears flow. Willie picked up his crying daughter and walked over to the horses.

* * *

That night, Wanda slept with her parents. While her mother slept, she and her father talked in a whisper.

Wanda didn't know that her father could be so funny. He had taken the rest of the month off, as did his wife, so that they could spend time as a real family. Her mother was watching her husband and daughter play hide and seek. Willie was hiding from Wanda. He was behind a tree. He crept out quietly behind Wanda and tickled her from behind.

The girl screamed, startled, as she and her father both fell to the ground.

An hour later, the three were playing chase. Rachel and Willie were running from Wanda. The two adults were wore out and they both fell to the ground. Wanda fell on top of them. All three were out of breath.

"Oh, that's it, we can't run another step."

"Me neither. I love you Mama and Papa."

Willie stroked his daughter's hair, "We love you too, pumpkin."

Wanda laid her head down on her father's chest.

Suddenly, a strong wind almost carried Wanda away. Somehow, all three of the family members got knocked out.

* * *

Wanda opened her eyes to see her father's head resting on the bed she was laying on.

She shook his shoulder and he jerked awake.

He sighed in relief when he saw his daughter awake.

"Oh, Wanda. You're alright." He was smiling and his eyes showed the relief and happiness he felt. That was the first time Wanda ever saw that with her father.

Wanda looked over and saw the Ingalls family waiting for their daughter to wake up.

"How did the Ingalls get here? Where are we, Papa?"

"Well, Wandy, from what I saw outside, we're in the past when Albert and I were younger."

Wanda's eyes widened. Then, she yawned.

"You go back to sleep. I'll wake you when Annabella wakes up.

Wanda nodded and instantly floated into dreamland.

An hour later, Annabella had woken up.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: This is pretty much like the last chapter, but with the Ingalls family.)**

Albert, Sylvia, and Annabella were spending their day by their secret lake. All three were playing the listen and find game that Charles used to play with Mary, Laura, and Carrie. Finally, Albert caught someone. When he took off the blindfold, he saw that he had caught his daughter.

"Hi, Annie Bell."

She giggled, "Hi, Pa."

After and hour the family went swimming. Sylvia didn't want to get her head under water, so Albert promised to catch her. However, when she went to jump in his arms, Albert moved out of the way and said,

"Hey, I was close!" Then Annabella went again and almost didn't come down.

"Come on, we better get on out and head home for some dinner; I'm starved," said Albert. Then he laughed.

"I thought you weren't gonna come down that last time."

* * *

On the walk home, a strong wind suddenly came up and the three were suddenly knocked out.

* * *

Albert woke up to see the worried face of his wife.

"Oh, Albert. You're alright."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. All I remember is getting caught in a big gust of wind, getting knocked out, then I woke up here. The Oleson's are here. From what Willie told, from what he saw outside, we're in the past when you, him, and I were in school."

Albert sat up suddenly, about to say something, when he saw his daughter laying next to him still unconcious. His face went from shock to extreme worry. He laid back down beside his daughter.

"Annie Bell?"

"She's alright. Don't worry."

* * *

Two hours after Wanda had finally come to, Annabella woke up. She looked around until her eyes landed on her father's sleeping face next to hers.

She shook him, and he opened his eyes slowly. He looked up, still half asleep. The his eyes went wide and he sat up to hug his daughter.

"You're okay. You're okay," he kept saying over and over.

"Pa? Pa, I'm fine. Please don't worry. You're scaring me."

He pulled back, "Sorry, Annie Bell."

* * *

For the rest of the day, the Ingalls family and the Oleson family went over to the school to talk about what happened, that way the children wouldn't be scared nor the adults.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Wanda and Annabella went to school. Their parents went with them, so that everyone could get to know them better, for that first week.

At recess the next week, younger Willie liked to come over and pick on the new girls.

"Oh, no. Here comes Willie," said Wanda, who as playing dodgeball with the younger version of her family and the Ingalls family and Sylvia.

After younger Sylvia threw the ball to try to cath Wanda and younger Albert caught it, younger Willie came over and took the ball away.

"Hey, give it back, Willie."

"Make me. I'm trying to show ya how to actually get her out." After he said that he threw the ball, without bouncing it first, so hard at Wanda that it hit her in the face and she fell down. All the school children saw and ran over to the girl. After Annabella looked at Wanda, she stood and stalked over to Willie. **(A/N: Have you figured out that I'm kinda using some of the Little House tv series scenes yet just with different chacters? :D)**

"That's not fair. You gotta bounce the ball first."

"So what?"

"That's the rule, someone could get hurt."

"Then you're playing a sissy game."

"If you don't like it go play with someone else. Give me the ball."

Willie jerked away, making Annabella fall down.

By that time Wanda had stood back up and ran over to stop Annabella from tackling the boy.

"Annie stop it! Stop it!"

"If our pas were here he wouldn't do that!"

Finally, Annabella calmed down enough to let Wanda handle it.

"Willie, youre bigger and older. That's why there are rules so that, like me, kids don't get hurt!"

Since she shouted at him, Willie slapped her hard enough to leave a bruise for later. Wanda fell back to the ground.

"Well, too bad. And don't go tattlin' to Mrs. Wwilder." Then he walked away.

* * *

In class, older Albert and Willie were talking when the students came back. Younger Willie came back with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Younger Albert and Annabella came in behind him glaring daggers at him.

As the other children were coming in, the parents wondered what had happened. Wanda was the last one in.

She was holding her cheek and wincing. She sat down in her seat next to younger Sylvia, who looked sympathetically at her.

Laura turned around and saw Wanda holding her cheek, "Wanda is something wrong?"

She was about to tell the truth when she saw younger Willie glaring at her. "Oh, no ma'am. I fell down and landed on my cheek."

"Well, that's a funny way to hurt you're cheek," Laura said unbelieving.

"I managed it." By now, Wanda had moved her hand to reveal a forming bruise.

Annabella turned her head toward the younger version of her father. He looked at her and shook his head with an angry look on his face.

The parents didn't know what really happened until after school was dismissed.

* * *

Laura had asked younger Albert and Sylvia, Wanda and Annabella, and the four parents to stay after school.

"Alright," she started, coming to sit down in front of younger Albert and Annabella, "What really happened? I want the truth."

The other three students looked at Wanda.

"Albert," Laura said warningly.

"The younger Willie was bein' a bully. We were playing dodgeball and he came over and took the ball outta my hands. I told him to give it back. But he didn't. Instead, he threw the ball toward Wanda so hard and fas t that it hit her in the face and she fell down. When she got up, she calmed Annabella down so she wouldn't hurt Willie. Wanda told him that that was the reason there were rules. I guess he didn't like the way she screamed at him, so he slapped her."

"Is that true children?"

The other three nodded their heads.

Laura sighed, "Alright. Remind me tomorrow to send Willie to the corner for that. I'm sorry, Wanda. He's usually not like that."

"Oh, it's fine. He's probably just jealous."

All of them laugher.

* * *

Thant night, Wanda lay in her bed reading before she had to go to sleep. Her father came in.

"Hey, Wandy."

"Hi, Papa." She saw his sad look on his face and became worried.

"Papa? What's wrong?"

"Just thinkin' bout what Albert told Laura. I really was never like that, just so you know."

"I know, Papa, don't worry."

Willie came to sit by his daughter. He wrapped her in a hug. Wanda didn't know what to do. Other than that last hug they shred when she ran away, this was her first hug from her father.

He pulled back after another minute and kissed his daughter goodnight.

* * *

The next generation Ingalls family was invited to supper at the old Ingalls family house.

"I just can't get over how different you look, son. And that you've got a wife and family!" cried Charles.

"I couldn't believe it either when it first happened." Everyone laughed.

"Well, younger Albert, how was school with your future daughter?"

Albert moaned.

"What? You two didn't get along?"

"No, it's not that. It was what Willie did today at school."

"Well, what happened?"

"He hit his future daughter. Twice!"

"Well, that doesn't sound like Willie at all," said Caroline.

An hour later, Albert and his family had to go home.

* * *

Albert went into his daughter's room and found her already asleep. He stood there and smiled while looking at her for a solid mintute.

He walked over, pulled the covers up to her chin, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, Annabella's and Wanda's parents came to watch for a week. Willie and Rachel watched their daughter and his younger self, Albert and Sylvia were watching their daughter and their younger selves play dodgeball again with Wanda.

Back in class, everyone was working diligently...until younger Willie spit a spitball at Annabella when the teacher wasn't looking. It hit her head. Her hand flew up, and younger Albert looked at her. They both looked at younger Willie. He was giggling quietly. This went on a few more minutes, then younger Albert threw his book at the other boy. Laura turned around at the sound.

"Albert Ingalls!" she cried. "In the corner."

"But, Mrs. Wilder, Willie kept spitting spitballs at me and Annabella."

"Did anyone see that?" she asked the class. Everyone rose their hands.

"Willie." She made a gesture towards the corner. Willie stood there for the rest of the school day.

* * *

When school got out, and younger Albert and Sylvia were waiting for Wanda and Annabella to come out, Willie stood behind the corner, ready to throw a huge water balloon at Wanda. When she came out, she got soaked. Younger Albert and Annabella chased after him.

Albert, being older, was faster, but Annabella was right behind him. When they finally caught younger Willie, they dragged him to the ground and beat the sense out of him. When they were done they walked back to the group, and everyone walked to younger Albert's house.

* * *

Rachel was running to catch up with the others.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she cried to the group. They turned and waited for her.

She finally caught up with them, "I'm sorry about Willie. I think he's jealous because I'm spending so much time with my - our - future daughter." Everyone laughed.

"You wanna come and hang out with us? We're all still pretty mad at Willie," said younger Albert.

"So am I, and sure. I'll come."

* * *

That afternoon, the children were playing outside before dinner, while their parents watched them and talked.

Out of nowhere, younger Willie came into view.

He came up to Wanda and Annabella and said, "I'm sorry about what I've been doin' to you two. C-Can I play with you guys?" he asked hopefully.

Everyone looked at eachother before Wanda said smiling, "Sure!"


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Just a filler chapter while I'm stil thinking of something NOT stupid or corny or pointless to write.)**

At recess at school the next Monday, Wanda and Annabella **were** playing chase with the younger version of their parens. Wanda was the chaser, she was chasing younger Willie. Suddenly she tripped and fell. Everyone kept running, assuming she was about to get up. When they looked behind them, they saw her holding her knee in pain. They ran over.

"Are you okay?" asked younger Willie, his developing protective father mode showing.

"I think I will be, but it sure hurts. I'm gonna stop now, and get it bandaged up," said Wanda. When she tried to stand, her hurt leg hurt so much that she fell back down. Younger Willie caught her amd helped her walk home to the mercantile, the other four children right behind them all the way.

* * *

When the six children got to the mercantile, Harriet was talking with Wanda's and Annabella's parents. They saw the children coming in. Willie and Rachel only saw younger Willie helping Wanda walk. He set her down in a chair beside her parents. Willie and Rachel knelt down to inspect their hurt daughter.

"Are you alright, Wanda?" asked Willie in a worried voice.

"Yes, Papa. I just need to clean it and get it bandaged up."

"Well, if you're sure, I'll do it," said Rachel. With that, the two females went into the bathroom and did what they could to heal the wound.

* * *

Wanda and Annabella had to walk to school, instead of run, for a week because of Wanda's leg. She limped all the way to school, at recess, and all the way back home.

Finally, she could take off her bandage. However, when Wanda saw her knee, she limp-ran all the way to Doc Baker's office.

It looked like she had a bad sprain in her leg based off what the doctor said. He put a cast on it, told her to keep it on for at the most a month, then go to see him so he could take it off.

* * *

Wanda was just about to explode with her father and the younger version of him. At the house, Willie hardly ever let Wanda walk unless she insisted on it.

At school, younger Willie would just about have a fit whenever Wanda tried to walk down the stairs of the schoolhouse. He waited for her at the door everyday, until her leg was better, just so that she wouldn't walk down the stairs. He would carry her down while younger Albert held her crutches.

"Really, you guys, I can walk down the stairs. I do it all the time at home," she would always say.

"Well, I don't want you to hurt yourself," younger Willie always replied.

Finally, Wanda was able to get her cast off, and everything went back to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: This idea came to me while watching 'A Child with no Name' and 'The Lord is my Shepherd' combined. Just another filler while I'm still having some writer's block.)**

One year has passed since the Ingalls family and the Oleson family traveled to the past. Willie and Rachel are expecting a baby in about one month.

"What do you think it's gonna be? A boy or girl, Wanda?"

"I don't know, Annabella, and I don't care."

Lately, Wanda has been feeling extremely left out in her household. Hher parents don't have any time for her because they're getting ready for the baby. She understands, but she just wishes that, for once since her mother has been pregnant, her parents could just spare five minutes to at least talk to her.

* * *

The baby finally came. It was a baby boy. Rachel named him Alexander. Willie loved the name.

About a month after baby Alexander came home, he became deathly ill. Wanda's parents asked her to pray for her little brother. She didn't.

* * *

Three months later, baby Alexander died. During the three months, Doc Baker visited weekly. He couldn't do anything except try to make the baby strong again so that he might have a chance for life. It didn't work.

Rachel blamed Doc Baker, but he didn't mind. He understood, for he had gone through this before. He just left her alone.

* * *

At school, Wanda was teased and blamed.

"Hey look! It's Wanda, the brotherless girl. I heard she didn't pray for her brother when he was sick. Doesn't that sound mean?"

"Leave her alone, guys," younger Willie said.

"Make me?"

"Okay." With that said, Willie punched the guy about five feet away.

"Come on, Wanda. Let's go to the Mercantile. It'll cheer you up.

* * *

At the Mercantile, when Willie walked in with Wanda, Mrs. Oleson immediately went hysterical. Older Willie and Rachel came out to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" asked Willie.

"The younger you is bringing your murderous daughter into my store!"

"Mother!" exclaimed younger Willie. Wanda looked up at the woman. Annabella heard and came in to be with Wanda.

"Willie, don't you 'Mother' me! I will not have this girl in my store! She didn't even pray for that baby!"

"Mother, she was jealous! She would have gotten over it in time!"

"I highly doubt that! She's friends with an Ingalls girl. It wouldn't surprise me if she did like Laura did when she had a little brother."

With that Wanda ran out.

"Wanda!" shouted younger Willie and Annabella.

Wanda's parents were shocked. Why didn't she say anything? They didn't know she was jealous. They would have tried to fix that had they known.

* * *

That night, Annabella came home.

"Hey, Annie Bell."

"Hi, Pa."

Albert looked over at her. She looked angry, beyond angry.

"What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Oleson said that since Wanda was jealous and didn't pray for Alexander when he was sick, she practically murdered him."

"What?"

"Oh, I hope she's alright," said Sylvia.

* * *

At the Oleson household, Wanda locked herself in her room. The only person she let in there was younger Willie.

"No, absolutely not!" said Harriet.

"Mother, I'm going to see her. I'm the only person she'll let into her room."

He knocked on her door, "Wanda?"

She opened the door and sat back down on her bed. Willie walked in and shut the door. He sat next to her.

"You okay?"

"No," she said about to start crying again. Willie put an arm around her.

"They don't blame you, you know? I've been talking with them. They said if they knew how you felt they would have tried to make you feel better."

"I know, I just didn't want them to worry about me when a baby was coming. Then, Mrs. Oleson said what she did, and that made me think that it was my fault again. Ever since he died I thought it was my fault. My parents must not love me anymore since I-"

"Wanda! That's not true! If you'll just let them in and tell them what you just told me, they will tell you otherwise, I know it."

"Okay, I'll let them in."

* * *

The first thing Willie and Rachel did when they entered their daughter's room was hug her.

They talked for one solid hour. Rachel said that she was going to go to bed now that everything was worked out.

When she shut the door, Willie hugged his daughter again as tight as he could without hurting her.

"I'm sorry we made you feel that way, Flower Bud." Willie has been calling her that ever since she turned six years old. He already made up his mind that when she was ten years old he'd start calling her Flower Blossom.

"You didn't, Papa. I was just being selfish."

* * *

The parents of Wanda and Annabella went to watch them again. They did this every other month. Wanda was still teased, but one day, it went too far.

Walking home from school one day, Wanda was told by Annabella that she was going on ahead to help her father help older Willie.

After a few minutes, a girl and two boys that had bullied Wanda stopped her. When she tried to go around them they followed.

"We got plans for you, Wanda."

* * *

Later that night, the Ingalls family was still with the Oleson family.

"Shouldn't Wanda be here by now?"

"She might have gone swimming in the creek after I went ahead of her."

Suddenly, a thump out side the door made everyone turn towards it. Willie opened the door and his eyes widened.

There was Wanda, his little girl, all beat up with he dress torn in various places. Willie carried her into the house and set her down on the extra couch. Rachel gasped once she saw her daughter. She went over to her.

"Wanda, baby, what happened?"

"I'm cold, Papa." Willie took off his jacket and put it on her; it was still bigger than her.

"Wanda, what happened?" Willie asked trying to stay calm. She looked so tiny in the state she was in and his jacket on top of her.

"Some b-bullies from school beat me. They said that I still killed the baby because I didn't want him better at the time."

Willie stroked his daughter's head.

"Annabella, could you go get Doc Baker?"

* * *

Doc Baker showed up and within thirty minutes he was done checking over Wanda.

"She'll be fine. Just a few bad cuts and a bruise or two."

"Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

Wanda couldn't go to school for a week because of her injuries. Annabella, the next day, had taken care of the bullies that did what they did to Wanda by giving o good hard punch to the kisser.

Willie was the one to spend the most time with Wanda. She still couldn't walk very far by herself without her legs hurting, so she laid down a lot. Willie never left her side. When she slept he would stroke her hair and face, and he would look to see if she was getting better. When he saw the cuts and bruises his blood boiled. He couldn't stand the thought of his daughter hurt in any way, shape, form, or fashion.

* * *

When Wanda got better and went to school again, everyone that bullied her apologised to her and her parents.

**(A/N: I thought I'd give you all who read this a longer chapter. :D)**


End file.
